The Rose She’s Hiding
by xiDOREyoux and CrimsonTears
Summary: She was considered the school slut because she slept around with every guy that would come her way. But hidden behind that slut reputation was the girl of his dreams. Once he gets to know her, will he ever look at her the same?


The Rose She's Hiding

Summary: She was considered the school slut because she slept around with every guy that would come her way. But hidden behind that slut reputation was the girl of his dreams. Once he gets to know her, will he ever look at her the same? Or will he finally sympathize to her true nature?

Disclaimer: I certainly own the plot but not the characters.

A light emerged through the walls and in came the girl, that some wishes to be. Some, because of her beauty, brains, and her perfection. Some because she can get any guy, anytime she wants. But above all those idolizers are those who despise her for giving woman a lack in name and a good reputation. She was considered the girl who slept around with every guy she can get…but it was far more intense than reality puts it. No one knows why she does this or what may be the cause of this…but most of them don't really care. She certainly had the brightest and most eluminating glow of all girls, but that didn't mean she was so innocent either.

She glanced around, hearing those whispers surrounding her. Approaching the group of guys that only understands her the most, she greeted them. They all were considered the most popular "druggy" guys. Again, with the stereotyping. But she didn't care. They were her friends, and the ones that understood her the most.

"Hey,Meme!" One of the guys shouted, waving to her excitingly. She can inward;y chuckle to herself.

"Hey, Banky. What's up?" She replied back to him. He only shook his head, implying that nothing new has been going on. She smiled brightly and walked over to her locker. "I hate it when you do that." He looked at her confused at her statement.

"Huh? What'd I do?" He asked,

"Act as though there is nothing going on in your life. Gosh, just spit it out." She snapped.

"Damn, what got into your panties today?" Bank asked.

"Nothing, okay? Just pisses me off when you got something to say but can't say it." She replied. He nodded, implying her understood.

From a far distance, a guy stood watching over the girl who seemed rather upset. He somehow felt attraction coming from her and his eyes lit up. Though she didn't know it, but he had a good touch of her body the night at a drinking party she attended, even though she was too drunk to understand what was happening. He wanted to feel her smoothness running up and down his skin, giving her goosebumps.

"Man, what I wouldn't do to fuck her right now." The guy whispered to his friend who stood beside him, eyeing the girl, up and down.

"Dude, I heard she can fuck. And she does have that body of an import model." The other guy said back to him.

"I got to fuck her two nights ago, but I want more. She's too irresistable." He sighed, desperately needing to go release his inner seeds.

"Yeah, but I heard she only goes around to fuck people because of her past. No one knows. Just be careful, Nu."

"Yeah, yeah, Milkster." The guy waved off the other as the walked away from the girl's lingering presence.

Kagome looked over at the guys walking away. She knew they were checking her out and started walking over to the direction they were headed. The guy with the silver hair brought her interest. She turned to Bankotsu and waved before leaving. He only sighed and try to keep the thoughts of her "love-making" someone else, when he knew it was impossible. She drew closer to them and cleared her throat a bit so the guys would notice her. Smirking she walked closer to the silver hair guy. Seductively swaying her hips.

"Hey, you…with the silver hair. You look pretty tasty…Want some dessert?" She asked her, slurring her words with every movement. The guy just gulped and looked over at the other guy. Who simply nodded for him to go.

"Sure babe. Just tell me where and I'll be there." He flirted back, sending shivers up her spine. She soflty caressed his arm and dragged him in a near by closet and locked the door. The other guy just chuckled and silently cheered for his bestfriend, who just scored the hottest girl in school.

"I've seen you somewhere. Hmm, I wonder—" She was cut off as he tenderly put his finger on her lips.

"Shh, don't worry about it and let's start fucking."

"Aw, isn't someone anxious? Want a piece of me already?" She whispered at his furry earlobe before licking it. He purred and then pulled away and looked at her eyes. It was full of lust, passion, hate, and…loneliness? He couldn't stand it anymore and kissed her plushed lips. She moaned into the kiss and then pulled back and started nipping his neck as he groaned, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. He tored off her blouse and made his way to attack her neck as she moaned.

"Baby…what's your name?" She asked huskily.

"InuYasha, call me Nu…and you, babe?" He answered back…still licking and nipping her soft neck.

"Kagome, just call me MeMe…"And she then moaned.

"You're one moaner, babe." InuYasha said before moving down to her collar bone.

"Oh yeah, just right there…baby. Right there…."She moaned as he gripped on her braw strap and pulled the bra off and then taking it both into his hands and massaging it. He felt himself become _super_ hard. Suddenly he was pulled back when he heard a beeping sound and she looked at her clock.

"Damn." She cursed. "Let's continue this afterschool, in my _empty_ house. Where I can fuck you all over the place? Okay..?" She asked hopefully. He inwardly cursed but afterschool in her house wouldn't be a bad idea.

"Alright babe. I'll see you at the front in an hour or so." He grabbed the back of her head and kissed her roughly, yet passionately. She was stunned as they retracted.

"You're a hell of a kisser, Nu." She said licking her lips and bringing his head down once more and kissing him roughly. "Toodleloo!" And with that said she got dressed and opened the door and walked a different path.

"Damn, she's good. No wonder every one wants her." Was his last words before heading a different direction.

After school, they arrived in her home in less than ten minutes. Only because of the eagerness of sex awaiting for them. Before you know it, they were on the counter stripping eachother's clothing off. Moaning eachother's name, and sexually touching eachother.

"You know…You're sexy. Why do you do this to yourself…?" InuYasha asked her.

"Don't know…but get to the fucking." She demanded and he complied. Almost inserting but circling around her. She became impatient and thrusted herself up and he slammed down. She wanted fast, and he gaver her fast. She wanted hard, he gave her hard. It felt so good and in a blink of an eye they were on the kitchen floor making out. While he was still thrusting in and out. She kissed him hard and met all his thrust. "Faster…!! InuYasha…faster!!"

At their final climax, they released and both plopped on eachother. Breatheless. It felt so good for both of them. Never had neither one of them felt this way before.

"Like I said before…I don't know why I go around fucking, I guess it's just the fact that it conceals my loneliness." She admitted.

"What? Why?"

"Because my step dad raped me when I was little and I just didn't care about my virginity and my dignity anymore. It takes away my stress and makes me feel good."

"Well, from now on. I'll protect you from that. Those fears. Those nightmares."

"You know, you don't have to right. I mean I just met you today. I can't let you obligate yourself with such a task that you can not fullfil." She stared him in the eyes and he kissed her lips lightly.

"I'm not obliged. I'm willing. I just have a sense of protection for you. Will you stop doing this nonsense and just be with me? Only moan my name, scream my name, beg my name, call my name and just simply let me protect you?"

"…If you can live up to it." And with that he turned her over and started thrusting her from the back. She moaned for him to go faster and he complied.

"Tell me you want me, bitch." He thrusted.

"i..I want you, InuYasha!!"

"Tell me you'll fucking stay with me!!"

"Ahh! I'll FUCKING stay! Harder…!" She screamed and he was satisfied.

Maybe it would be a start of something new…

[Owari

A/N: Okay I didn't have much time to finish with a good ending so I just decided to end there. Tell me what I can do to fix it. Not the best story of my life…Ew. But whatever. Give me your opinion and I'll try to re-edit it more. Thanks a bunch! 


End file.
